


Decorating the Christmas Tree

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Cute, Family Fluff, The Past Comes Back to Haunt Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: After decorating the manor, you gotta decorate the tree right? Some more cute ego family fluff, with a little bit of the haunting past in the background.





	Decorating the Christmas Tree

“Little to the left…nope, back to the right…goddammit, King, stop shaking so much! There! Let’s set it down here!”

King and Ed set the Christmas tree down in its designated spot, tucked in the corner of the living area next to the TV. They stepped back, admiring their handiwork. At least, until King backed up into one of the containers littering the floor once again (this time full of ornaments), and ended up sprawled on the floor and wrapped in his cape. Wil and Bim immediately burst into laughter as King struggled to sit up, crown knocked from his head and glasses askew. Snow fell steadily in fat flakes outside the window, beautiful and stark white against the dark, inky blue sky.

“Alright, calm down.” Dark attempted to hide his own muffled laughter behind his words. He smiled, spreading his arms. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

The lights got on the tree smoothly enough, a beautiful array of changing, multicolor lights with solid white behind them. It’s the fact that Silver somehow ended up on the floor, wrapped like a mummy in the excess with Bim pulling them tighter and the Jims filming it eagerly that made Dark chuckle and shake his head, pretending to ignore the way Google was subtlely whispering into Bing’s ear and making the younger android flush bright orange.

He waved his hand and the lights encasing Silver vanished, reappearing back in their designated container with the lid slamming shut. Silver scrambled back onto his feet, brushing his costume off and sending a glare in Bim’s direction, the game show host just smiling wide. “Not cool, Bim! Why me?!”

Bim shrugged, still smiling. “You were the nearest one least likely to kill me.”

Before Silver could lunge at the all-too-smug Bim, Dark caught the back off his costume. “Now now, if you two start fighting I’m kicking you out.” Both egos were instantly subdued, though Silver kept shooting the other glares.

Wil tossed off the lid of the nearest box, practically glowing with delight and clapping his hands when he spotted what was inside. “Oooh, lookie what’s first!” He reached inside, pulling out a bright pink ornament with beautiful, swirling lettering written in sparkling gold wrapping around it: _Wilford Warfstache_. He bounced over to the tree, standing on his tip-toes and hanging his ornament near the top as the others crowded the box, each trying to grab their own ornament – except for the Host and Dark, both actively _avoiding_ the overexcited others.

Dark pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ guys, don’t break anything! One at a time!” They reluctantly obeyed, Bim diving into the box and pulling out a royal purple ornament with silver lettering that spelled out _‘Bim Trimmer_ ’ with the date ‘ _Dec. 10, 2014_ ’ written underneath. He followed Wil’s example, hanging his ornament solidly in the middle of the tree.

The rest followed in quick secession: King’s was red and gold with the date ‘ _Jan. 23, 2013_ ’, Ed’s was rusty brown and gold with ‘ _March 24, 2015_ ’, Bing’s was golden-orange and silver with ‘ _May 20, 2017_ ’, Google’s was striped blue, red, yellow, and green with silver lettering and the date ‘ _Oct. 31, 2014_ ’, Dr. Iplier’s was baby blue and silver with ‘ _Oct, 27, 2013_ ’, the Silver Shepherd’s was white with black lettering with ‘ _June 3, 2014_ ’, and the Jims’ were both bright blue, of course choosing to hang theirs next to each other. Dark and the Host were last.

The demon gestured broadly to the box, allowing the Host to go first. The blind ego stepped forward almost hesitantly, reaching inside and pulling out a blood-red ornament with silver lettering, ‘ _The Host_ ’ with ‘ _Nov. 4, 2013_ ’ written underneath. He was almost shaking when he hung it on the tree, next to and slightly above Dr. Iplier’s. Dark understood why. Though the Author was long gone, his ghost still haunted the Host. The Christmas after the ego’s transformation – his first Christmas in general – they’d discovered his ornament laying in the box with that name written in bold black letters, the date ‘ _Feb 6, 2013_ ’ – the date he was _really_ created – underneath. It was quickly smashed to glittery dust, but the Host had been borderline inconsolable that night. Even five years later, the Host still couldn’t completely rid himself of the feeling.

At last, Dark himself reached inside. His ornament was black, silver letters outlined in both red and blue decorating it: ‘ _Darkiplier_ ’. He hung it next to Wil’s, not missing the soft smile his sweetheart shot in his direction, one he easily returned.

“Hey Dark…” He raised an eyebrow, turning to Bim. The game show host’s brow was furrowed, clearly confused. “I’ve always wondered…why doesn’t your, Wilford’s, and the Jims ornaments have dates on them?”

Dark smirked, head tilting to the side a bit. “We all have our secrets, Bim. Even you.” Bim instantly adverted his eyes, swallowing nervously.

“Enough with the chit-chat, we’ve got **** to decorate!” Bing opened the next box, picking up two more ornaments and handing one to Google before turning to the tree.

Bim’s inquiry was quickly forgotten, lost to the laughter and good-natured antics of their little family as they decorated the tree. When the last of the ornaments went up, the tree completely packed, the gaudy ribbon and silver tinsel finally made an appearance, wrapped loosely around the tree. At some point in the evening, Wil’s psychedelic aura, which was making one of its rare appearances, took control of a bit of the ribbon, wrapping it around Dark and pulling the demon nose-to-nose with himself, making the other flush a dark grey as their auras mingled together and the other egos laughed in the background. At last, the star came out, and Google placed it on top of the tree, extending his height in order to reach, and they all took a moment to admire what they’d done, each of them drunk off happiness and the spirit that had seemed to spread through them all.

King was the first to yawn. Dark glanced at the clock, one arm wrapped around Wil’s waist and pressing him close to his body. “I think we can call it a night. It’s near midnight now.”

“Wait, hold on, what’s that?” Dr. Iplier stepped away from the Host, hands still linked together all the same, to peer inside the last box the star had come from.

Ed raised an eyebrow, stepping closer himself. “Huh. Never seen _that_ ornament before.” He bent down, picking up the small, navy blue orb. “‘ _Couples First Christmas_ ’. The Hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Dark’s eyes went wide, and his body split slightly, red and blue images beginning to emerge from either side of him. “ _Give me that!_ ” He snatched the ornament away, shoving it in his pocket before anyone else could get a good look at it. The Host frowned in his direction, equal parts alarmed and confused, and Dark just shot him a warning glare in return. He cleared his throat, straightening his tie, and decidedly ignored the stares of the others. “Like I said, let’s call it a night.” He smiled again, trying to remedy the good mood of moments ago. “It’s late. We had a good time, and Christmas is in less than a week! I’ll see you all in the morning.”

He started toward his room, Wil hot on his heels, as the others gradually dispersed. He stripped of his suit jacket once the door closed, climbing into bed with a sigh. Wil climbed in after him after changing into his fluffy pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt with a snap of his fingers. He seemed to hesitate, though, and Dark sat up, concerned.

“What _was_ that ornament?”

Dark sighed, pulling Wil close so he could press a kiss to his forehead before laying back down in the sheets. He wrapped an arm around Wil’s body, hugging him close to his chest. “It’s nothing important, Wil. I promise. Go to sleep, love.” Wil hummed, slightly muffled by Dark’s chest as he snuggled closer. Within in minutes his eyes had slipped shut, breathing deep.

Dark shifted in the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping sweetheart, and he pulled out the ornament, running his thumb over the lettering once before turning it over to read the inscription on the back in the dim light of his aura.

_‘Dear Celine and Mark,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you are enjoying your first Christmas together as a finally married couple! I know this isn’t much compared to the elaborate house you live in, but who’s to say we don’t need a little modesty in our lives? Life is ours to choose, after all._

_Sincerely, your brother,_

_Damien_

Dark stared at the inscription for a long while, ignoring the near painful thrum of his twin souls as they ached within him, remembering days long passed. After some time, with a decisive huff, Dark flicked his wrist, dismissing the ornament and buried his face in Wil’s hair, drifting off to sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> The Host deserves LOVE, Dark deserves LOVE FUCKING GODDAMMIT. Anyway, tomorrow's story is really funny and dorky and Septics! ;) ;) ;) I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you then!


End file.
